Manchas de Tinta
by promethea
Summary: Porque Theo no solo va a la biblioteca a leer. Porque los libros no son lo unico que lo obsesiona.  Un pequeño regalo dedicado a los que me han leido hasta la fecha. Oneshot


_**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de JKR Bla bla bla. Solo los tomo prestados para una historia y prometo devolverlos cuando termine de jugar con ellos.**_

_**Esta historia esta dedicada a todas esas maravillosas personitas que estuvieron apoyandome y animandome cuando escribi Sanguine, y que ahora que estoy metida de cabeza en Mens Sana In Corpore Sano siguen leyendome, apoyandome y animandome a continuar.**_

_**Sobretodo, esta dedicada a todos/as aquellos/as que no me tienen en cuenta la dislexia, que hacen la vista gorda con mis fallos de ortografia. No pondre nombres, creo que no es necesario. Vosotros y vosotras sabeis a quienes me refiero ^^**_

_**Por todos vosotros, porque sin vuestros reviews, sin vuestros comentarios, sin vuestros aportes y sin vuestras palabras, mis historias no serian lo que son.**_

MANCHAS DE TINTA:

Theo sonreia, con los labios ocultos tras el enorme libro que tenia abierto en las manos. Estaba como siempre, en la biblioteca. En un rincon oscuro, solo iluminado parcialmente por una lampara.

Su aspecto era extra o, casi sobrenatural. Desde cualquier punto de vista, su figura alta y espigada solo era visible a contraluz, solo se podia observar su silueta recortada entre las sombras de la sala, con aquel unico foco de luz medio encubierto por el libro que sostenia.

Theo observaba. No podia apartar los ojos de la muchacha que leobsesionaba desde hacia algun tiempo. Estaban a principios del sexto curso, y el silencioso Slytherin tenia claras algunas cosas...la primera, que el 90% de la poblacion estudiantil de Hogwards no era capaz de sostener una charla intelectual con el, y eso le deprimia.

Todos creian que Theo era un antisocial. No era cierto. Pero Theo si era diferente, y sabia que no encajaba. Habia nacido con la maldicion de los que son mas inteligentes que el resto, y no podia evitar aburrirse con lo que los demas consideraban "ingenio" o "astucia". Para el joven Nott todo era aburrido, previsible...infantil. Menos ella. Ella no era inteligente, ella era brillante. Hermione Granger le fascibana.

A Theo nunca le habia gustado ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. Le molestaban las interrupciones, los cuchicheos, el ruido innato que todos hacian alli, intentando no hacer ruido. Lo sacaban de sus casillas. El solia coger los libros que necesitaba, y perderse en los jardines para leer. Theo siempre habia considerado la lectura y el estudio como algo privado, una comunion con su yo mas interno...casi como un acto de amor.

Pero claro...tambien estaba ella. Como ella deboraba los libros, sedienta de conocimiento, ansiosa por demostrar su valia y sus talentos...Theo no entendia porque alguien tendria esa obsesion por hacer publicos sus talentos, demostrar sus conocimientos...hacerse notar...No lo entendia, pero lo apreciaba.

Theo paso una pagina de su libro, por hacer algo. Sin apartar los ojos de ella. Una de sus manos bajo distraidamente al bolsillo de su tunica, y entrecerro los parpados con cierto placer al tocar la fria superficie de cristal del frasco que alli guardaba. Volvio a sonreir.

En el verano tras haber terminado primer curso, en un viaje, encontro una tienda perdida en un viaje que hizo con su familia a venecia. Y encontro algo que le llamo la atencion. Tintas de sabores. No entendia porque...pero cuando vio una, de un granate tan oscuro que casi parecia negro, y con una etiqueta que rezaba "sabor fresa-regaliz" no pudo evitar comprarlo. La imagen de aquella chiquilla con el pelo alborotado, y los dientes un poco demasiado grandes, ansiosa de saber mas y mas cosas, una entusiasta del conocimiento...ella literalmente bebia libros. Los consumia uno tras otro...Aquel Theo de 11 primaveras nunca habia conocido a nadie que compartiera su gran pasion, y se sentia atraido hacia ella.

Pero ella era una Griffindor, el un slytherin, y para su desgracia, aquella chiquilla que se le habia incrustrado a fuego en la cabeza era el blanco de ese idiota de Malfoy. Eso si era un problema...una complicacion. No compartia los ideales del arrogante platinado...a Theo los asuntos de la sangre le daban igual. Que mas daba si tenias sangre Muggle, pura o chocolate con nata en las venas? Lo importante era el poder, no? Lo importante era la capacidad magica...el talento...no la crianza. Ademas, toda la sangre es roja, para que darle mas importancia de la que realmente tenia? Pero no podia decir nada...y menos a ella. A aquella chiquilla que se refugiaba en los libros. Porque el vestia los colores verdes y plata de las serpientes, y ella no le habria creido.

Volvio a acariciar con sus largos y finos dedos el frasco de tinta de su bolsillo. Y volvio a recordar. Como sonrio al ver aquel producto que tanto le habia llamado la atencion, como lo compro, y como penso en ella...en Granger...queria darselo. Llevaba 6 a os iendo a a la biblioteca todas las tardes solo para verla, observarla desde lejos...y siempre se decia "hoy se lo dare..." y nunca lo hacia. Como hacerlo? Sencillamente no podia...

Y volvio a recordar porque se lo habia comprado. Cuando vio el frasco de tinta sabor fresa-regaliz...y se le ocurrio que ya que ella era una comelibros (exactamente igual que el) porque no darles a las palabras un sabor agradable? Theo sabia que la broma era una estupidez, sabia que no tenia gracia...pero no podia evitarlo. De hecho, no queria hacerlo. Y cuando la veia mordisquear la punta de su pluma mientras pensaba y tamborileaba con los dedos sobre los lomos de los libros...cuando la veia mascullar molesta porque se habia manchado los dedos o la nariz de tinta sin querer...no podia evitar sonreir, imaginandosela con el bote de tinta con sabor fresa-regaliz, y fantaseaba con verla relamerse y limpiarse esas molestas manchas de tinta...

Theo tuvo un escalofrio, y las manos le temblaron suavemente. Respiro hondo, intentando calmarse. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Todas las malditas tardes. Y siempre era igual...se decia a si mismo que ya era suficiente, que se levantaria y hablaria con ella...pero a la hora de la verdad nunca lo hacia, y se quedaba alli, a oscuras, dia tras dia, semana tras semana, a o tras a o, mirandola, observandola en silencio, acariciando un regalo que llevaba 6 cursos esperando para entregarle.

Para horror de Theo, Harry y Ron entraron en la biblioteca, y se llevaron casi a rastras al objeto de sus deseos, alegando no se que estupidas razones a las que el slytherin no presto atencion. Bueno...que se le iba ha hacer. Ma ana seria otro dia, ma ana volveria a la biblioteca, buscaria su rincon oscuro favorito para coger un libro, taparse media cara, y seguir observandola en silencio, itentando encontrar el valor para acercarse a ella, presentarse (porque Theo estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera sabria su nombre...) y darle lo que llevaba 6 a os guardando para ella. Solo para ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Perdona...no quisiera molestar...pero podrias dejarme ese libro cinco minutos? Te prometo que termino enseguida y te lo devuelvo...-Una voz muy nerviosa, saco a Theo de sus divagaciones.

Molesto por la interrupcion en su lectura, alzo la vista dispuesto a fulminar con la mirada a cualquiera que estuviera ahi. O a casi cualquiera. Porque alli, removiendose nerviosa en frente suyo, estaba Hermione Granger.

-Que? Perdona...no te estaba escuchando...-atino a decir. Y era cierto. No habia prestado atencion a las palabras.

-Claro...que haria un slytherin escuchando a una sangresucia...-le espeto ella rabiosa- perdona por haberte molestado...

Ella se giro enfadada y Theo reacciono casi por instinto alargando un brazo y cogiendola de la mu eca. Al sentir su piel bajo la suya un calambrazo le lamio la espalda. Suerte que estaba sentado, si no las rodillas le habrian fallado. Ella dio un respingo cuando la agarro, y se giro dispuesta a gritarle o abofetearle o a vete a saber que

-No queria ofenderte, no me referia a eso que has dicho...-dijo Theo casi a la desesperada- Es que sencillamente estaba concentrado leyendo y no me he enterado de lo que has dicho...

Ella le miro con cierta desconfianza, pero se relajo un poco.

-Que si podrias prestarme el libro que estas leyendo...es el unico ejemplar de "Diccionario de etimologia Runica" de Werthimshine que hay en la biblioteca y lo necesito para hacer unas consultas. Te lo devolveria en unos minutos...

Theo no le respondio, se la quedo mirando y ladeo la cabeza. Ella ni siquiera le miraba. Se removia nerviosa alli, plantada frente a el, con la vista clavada en la pared y el techo como si el estucado fuera lo mas interesante que habia visto en su vida. Nott cogio un trozo de pergamino, y lentamente, rasgo una larga tira. Lo uso como marcapaginas, se alando donde se habia quedado con su lectura, cerro el enorme volumen con parsimonia, y cogiendolo como si fuera un objeto raro y precioso ademas de fragil, se lo tendio a Granger como si de una ofrenda se tratara.

Ella se quedo ligeramente sorprendida ante la respuesta de el. Alli estaba aquel extra o y silencioso Slytherin, sonriendole como si la conociera de toda la vida, y tendiendole el libro. Lo tomo, le devolvio la sonrisa, y apreto el libro contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo que la defendiera de la desconcertante mirada de aquel chico.

-Gracias...te lo devuelvo enseguida...- Hermione casi sale corriendo a refugiarse en su mesa de estudio.

La ojimiel se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos. No solo era la reaccion del chico al dejarle el libro que ella le habia pedido. Es que podia notar como la miraba. Desde que le habia prestado el volumen para que ella pudiera consultarlo, el estaba con los codos clavados en sus rodillas, y el menton apoyado en las manos, mirandola sin apenas parpadear. Sentirse el foco de atencion de un slytherin de esa forma le estaba crispando los nervios a la Griffindor.

Ella tardo unos 15 minutos en traerle el libro de nuevo. Por Theo podrian haber sido 3 horas, era un tiempo que podia observala sin tener que permacer oculto.

-Gracias...-le dijo ella con cierta reticencia

-No hay de que, Granger...- Theo vio como su respuesta la hacia dar un respingo y ponerse incomoda.

-Eh...lo siento,...pero yo no se como te llamas tu...-dijo ella apartandose con timidez un tupido y enredado rizo de la frente. Por primera vez, Hermione le miro a la cara, y sus ojos se encontraron

Theo sonrio, sus pupilas de un azul oscuro clavadas en aquellas de color miel que siempre habia deseado ver de cerca, y ahora lo conseguia.

-Theodore, Theodore Nott...puedes llamarme Theo si quieres.

-Encantada, Theo...-respondio ella. Sin saber muy bien porque, Hermione le tendio la mano. Pero la retiro enseguida como si le hubiera parecido una estupidez

Theo ensancho su sonrisa, y le correspondio el gesto tendiendole a Hermione la mano, y arqueando las cejas. Ella correspondio a la sonrisa visiblemente mas relajada y acepto la mano que el le tendia, estrechandola.

El slytherin no se lo podia creer. Casi 6 a os alli...y en la misma tarde, ella le habia dirigido la palabra, habian manetenido una "conversacion" y la habia tocado dos veces...agarrandola de la mu eca para que no huyera de el, y ahora dandose la mano mientras se presentaban.

Ella volvio a su mesa de estudio, y volvio a enfrascarse en sus libros. Theo volvio a su lectura con una sonrisa complacida en los labios, y de vez en cuando alzaba los ojos y embebia de la imagen de Granger, como asegurandose de que ella seguia alli, antes de volver a seguir leyendo. Pasaron horas.

-Perdona...

Theo alzo la mirada y una muy colorada Granger volvia a estar plantada delante de el, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

-Que puedo hacer por ti ahora, Granger?

-Es que vuelvo a necesitar el libro...-respondio ella agachando la cabeza cada vez mas roja.- Vas a pensar que soy una pesada, pero es que es el unico ejemplar y estoy con unas traducciones de runas y lo necesito para hacer referencias cruzadas...de verdad que lo siento...

Theo se levanto, recogio sus cosas ante una muy anonadada Granger, y se dirigio cargado a la mesa donde ella estaba. Tomo asiento al lado de la silla donde Hermione estaba estudiando. Y dejo el Diccionario etimologico sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa.

-Que haces?- quiso saber ella

-Los dos necesitamos el libro, Granger...yo para lectura y tu para referencias. Si tienes que levantarte y pasearte por media biblioteca cada vez que lo necesites ninguno saca nada en claro. Estando a tu lado, cada vez que necesites algo me lo pides, te lo dejo, y lo compartimos.- el la miro directamente, como desafiandola a contradecir su logica

-Claro...-respondio ella. Se sento en su sitio, algo extra ada de tal muestra de civismo por parte de un slytherin pero mirandolo de soslayo de vez en cuando como si se temiera que el fuera a gastarle algun tipo de broma pesada.

Pero no paso nada. Aquella serpiente fue de lo mas educada con la leona. Aquel tal Nott le dejaba el libro cada vez que se lo pedia, y esperaba pacientemente, con los ojos clavados en ella, cada vez que ella consultaba aquel tomo de la discordia.

En algun momento, Nott se discupo diciendo que volveria en un par de minutos, Y Hermione supuso que iria al ba o. Se encogio de hombros, un par de minutos de calma. Y perdio la nocion del tiempo.

Cuando sintio una presencia a sus espaldas, casi dio un respingo. Tenia la cabeza de aquel slytherin asomada por encima de su hombro.

Theo se habia apoyado en el respaldo de ella, sin poder evitarlo, y estaba leyendo la traduccion de Hermione con una sonrisa. Casi le da un ataque de risa al ver como ella se sobresalto.

-que haces?- le espeto la ojimiel mirandole con los ojos como platos

El no respondio, alargo una mano, le quito con suavidad la pluma de las manos, la humedecio en el tintero, quito el exceso de liquido negro con delicadeza, y con sumo cuidado, realizo varios tachones en la redaccion de la griffindor.

Despues, con una peque a, redonda, y pulcra caligrafia, se dedico ha hacer unas cuantas anotaciones, correcciones y definir algunos detalles

-Que estas haciendo!

No era solo que ese tal Theo hubiera invadido su espacio personal, y que estuviera casi recostado sobre su espalda. No era solo que pudiera sentir la tibieza de aquel espigado cuerpo masculino tras de si, ni que pudiera sentir la pausada y tranquila respidacion de el su cuello.

No era solo que el se hubiera tomado esa familiaridad con ella, cuando apenas se conocian, ni que estuviera corrigiendole un trabajo que habia hecho con sumo cuidado y que sabia que no tenia errores. No era solo que pudiera ver tan de cerca aquellos ojos azul oscuro, que parecian dos oceanos tan profundos e insondables...dos zafiros reluciendo en mitad de la noche. No era solo eso. Era sobretodo la sonrisa que el tenia dibujada en los labios. Y que expresaba a partes iguales regocijo, superiosidad y una felicidad cuasi infantil que la dejaron aturdida e incapaz de moverse.

-Te estoy corrigiendo unos errores Granger...

-No habian errores, Nott.

-Si los habian

-No, he seguido la etimologia al pie de la letra, la traduccion estaba bien...-dijo ella casi arrebatandole la pluma de las manos a aquel insolente slytherin

-Es un error comun, Granger...-dijo el sintiendose pletorico- el "Diccionario de etimologia Runica" de Werthimshine fue rebatido hace dos meses por un estudio de Hammer-Smith sobre la traduccion y estructura oracional de las lenguas de base Oghamicas que tu estas trabajando.

-Si eso fuera cierto habrian avisado en las lecturas obligatorias, no habrian dejado que los estudiantes usaran libros obsoletos para hacer las traducciones- dijo ella, sus palabras sonaron petulantes. Pero Theo no pudo mas que sonreir

Theo se giro y camino hacia las estanterias con solemnidad, y rebusco entre los libros hasta encontrar el que buscaba. El tratado de Hammer-Smith. Volvio donde Granger lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y le tendio el tomo.

-Aun no han actualizado las listas de lecturas y el contenido de los temarios, seguramente lo haran para el curso que viene...pero supongo que te interesara saber que lo que Werthimshine habia tratado siempre como un acusativo era en realidad un genitivo...cambia considerablemente el significado de las traducciones...un error comprensible dado que no muchos le dedican tiempo a un a lengua muerta tan poco conocida como el Ogham...

Ella casi le quito el libro de las manos, y lo leyo con una mezcla de desconfianza y entusiasmo. En mucho rato, nadie dijo nada.

4 horas despues, ambos estaban sumergidos en una intensa discusion. Theo hacia a os que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Granger era todo un desafio para su retorica, para su dialectica, y para su memoria eidetica. No aceptaba ningun argumento que no tuviera al menos 4 referencias citadas, e incluso en mas de una ocasion, Nott se desespero tanto por la cabezoneria obstinada de ella que tuvo que buscar los libros para demostrar sus argumentos. Ella hacia lo mismo. En algun momento, ambos se miraron en silencio y se sonreian, sabiendo que los dos estaban disfrutando de aquella discusion intelectual. Mas de una vez la bibliotecaria les chisto para que bajaran volumen, pero a ellos les daba igual. Valia la pena. Se habian reconocido como iguales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los meses siguientes se sucedieron como una rutina estravagante. Theo entraba en la biblioteca, y miraba a Granger. Quien sencillamente le seguia con la mirada. Theo se iba a su mesa, apartada, en un rincon oscuro iluminado solo por un candil. A los pocos minutos, Hermione recogia sus cosas, se cargaba con ellas, y se acercaba a la mesa del slytherin. El cogia otra silla, la acercaba a su mesa, y ella se sentaba con el.

Un par de horas de lectura en silencio, de hacer ejercicios...cada uno enfrascado en sus deberes y sus trabajos. Y de pronto...como si fuera parte de un guion no hablado, pero que ambos conocian, Hermione se apartaba un poco del trabajo que estuviera escribiendo en ese momento, y lo ladeaba ligeramente para que el pudiera leerlo. Theo cogia su pluma y emborronaba algunas partes con tinta negra, anotando correcciones. El slytherin siempre sospechaba que ella hacia los fallos a proposito para ver si el los notaba.

Como si que el la corrigiera fuera el punto de inflexion, ella le preguntaba que que hacia, el le respondia que habia cometido errores...y como si el protocolo de buscar una excusa para hablarse ya estuviera sadisfecho, empezaban a discutir apasionadamente sobre lo que fuera que estuvieran trabajando en esos momentos.

Dia tras dia, tarde tras tarde...Theo empezo a comprender lo mucho que le gustaba ir a la biblioteca. Desde que se levantaba no hacia mas que desear que llegaran las horas de estudio para poder empezar de nuevo con el desafio mental que suponia para el Hermione Granger. Y cuando la tarde daba a su fin, y se despedian...aquella opresiva sensacion de vacio que le embargaba al muchacho le hacia desear con fuerza que las horas fueran mas largas, que el tiempo pasara deprisa que que pronto llegara el siguiente dia, la siguiente tarde...el siguiente rato que compartir con ella para poder ser sencillamente feliz.

Faltaban apenas unos dias para final de curso. Theo estaba nervioso. Todo un verano sin aquellas horas robadas al dia con Hermione le estaban preocupando. Despues de tanto tiempo de observar en silencio, perder la voz de ella rebatiendole, discutiendole, haciendole perder los nervios le parecia casi insufrible.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, y verla sentada en su mesa habitual, el, por primera vez desde aquella lejana tarde en la que se habian hablado por primera vez, rompio la rutina. La miro directamente a los ojos, y se metio en un corredor bordeado de estanterias altas llenas de libros. Un pasillo poco transitado porque era seccion de diccionarios. Una seccion solo visitada por los comelibros mas aplicados de los ultimos cursos, y eso, reducia las visitas a tres o cuatro estudiantes al dia...

Hermione tardo poco en aparecer, movida por la curiosidad.

-Granger...queria...yo...yo queria darte algo...-dijo el metiendose nervioso las manos en los bolsillos. Ella solo le miro con curiosidad- Se que esto te sonara raro...pero en las vacaciones de verano de primer curso encontre algo en una tienda que me recordo a ti...y lo compre. Nunca pense que te lo daria...o que llegariamos a conocernos y hacernos amigos...pero es para ti

Theo saco la mano del bolsillo y le tendio el delicado frasco de tinta con sabor a fresa-regaliz a una muy sorprendia Hermione, que lo tomo con cuidado.

-Tinta con sabores?- rio ella divertida- con olor lo entiendo...pero con sabor?

-Nos llaman comelibros...-se encogio el de hombros con una timida sonrisa- pense que al menos si sabia a fresa-regaliz seria mas agradable al gusto...

Para sorpresa de Theo, Hermione solto una alegre carcajada, tapandose la boca para evitar que la oyera la bibliotecaria y miro a Nott con chispitas alegres en los ojos.

Hermione destapo el frasco y lo olio con suavidad, sonriendo aun mas. Aun con cierta distancia entre ellos, Nott pudo notar la fuerte fragancia afrutada de la tinta. Era dulce, muy dulce.  
Para su asombro, Hermione metio un dedo en el liquido, empapandose la yema del dedo, y se lo llevo a labios. Asomo la rosada punta de su lengua, y lamio aquella tinta de un granate tan oscuro que casi parecia negro.

Theo no podia apartar los ojos, no podia ni pesta ear. Sabia que tenia los labios entreabiertos pero no podia cerrarlos. No podia hacer nada mas que ver como Granger jugueteaba con su lengua y su dedo con infantil curiosidad

-Si que sabe a fresa y regaliz...-dijo ella divertida. No se habia dado cuenta de que apenas una gota de la tinta le habia manchado la comisura de los labios, y le fluia lentamente hacia la barbilla

Theo no pudo contenerse, la cogio de la nuca y la atrajo con suavidad hacia si, inclinandose sobre ella, y lamio aquella gota de tinta que definitivamente, sabia a fresas y regalices, y acabo besando y lamiendo las comisuras de la boca de Hermione que se habia quedado rigida en sus manos.

El slytherin recupero el control de su cuerpo, y la miro aterrado de que ella se girara y se fuera. Respirando aturdido por lo que habia hecho. El nunca habia sido impulsivo. Era famoso por no serlo. Siempre tenia el control. Sobre sus acciones, sobre sus emociones, sobre su mente...pero lo habia perdido por completo por una minuscula, ridicula e insignificante gota de tinta.

Theo empezo a pensar freneticamente en todas las posibles acciones a seguir. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque para su sorpresa, Hermione le rodeo el cuello con las manos y sello su boca dulcemente con la de el.

El tiempo se convirtio en algo lento, pesado, liquido. Theo la abrazo por la cintura y la arrastro con el hacia las secciones mas apartadas de la biblioteca, sin que sus bocas se separaran. Hasta que choco de espaldas con una desvencijada mesa de estudio que habia perdido su capa de varniz por el paso de los a os y el uso continuo de generaciones de estudiantes.

La sento sobre la mesa, ella rodeandole el cuello y el abrazandola por la cintura. Y se besaron de una forma lenta, profunda, como si estuvieran estudiandose, conociendose de una forma humeda, reconociendose el uno al otro con lenguas, labios y dientes.

Hasta que Theo sintio un frio escalofrio cuando algo muy frio le bajo por la nuca, chorreandole por la espalda. Hermione aun tenia el frasco de tinta destapado en la mano, y se lo habia derramado por el cuello de la camisa. Ambos rieron, ella dejo el bote de tinta en l amesa y sin que el supiera que estaba pasando, ella le desabrocho la camisa, y lo desnudo de cintura para arriba, pasandole las manos por la espalda, embadurnandole en tinta, manchandole toda aquella palida piel que pocas veces el sol habia tocado.

Theo perdio la cordura en aquel momento, y casi le arranca la ropa a ella. En una sacudida, el bote de tinta se volco desparramando casi todo su contenido sobre la mesa, en un enorme charco que se expandia lentamente. Hasta que toda la ropa de aquellos dos enardecidos adolescentes acabo tirada en el suelo, y rodaron revolcandose sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Pringosos, con los cuerpos manchados de un color granate, casi negro, lamian, y se acariciaban con pasion, deleitandose en aquel sabor dulzon a fresas y regalices, mientras se entregaban el uno al otro, ambos por primera vez.

Cuando la pasion se disipo tras un orgasmo conjunto, se miraron con ternura, acariciandose delicadamente las mejillas el uno al otro, y no pudideron evitar reir al saberse increiblemente tiznados y manchados de tinta. Se abrazaron una vez mas, sabiendo que tendrian qeu volver a sus respectivas salas comunes y terminar con ese magico momento, y lo prolongaban tanto como podian, alargando los minutos, regateando los segundos al tiempo que pasaba inmisericorde y que acabaria haciendo que esa tarde terminara.

Poco a poco, terminaron por levantarse de la mesa, y vistiendose. Y cuando Theo termino de colocarse la ropa y cubrirse toda la ropa manchada con la tunica, miro la corbata que tenia en la mano. Y miro la de Hermione. La cogio de la mano y le quito esa peque a prenda del cuello y se la metio en el bolsillo de la tunica. Y le entrego su corbata verde plateada. Ella sonrio y le beso antes de aceptar el intercambio de prendas.

Antes de irse, Hermione habia recogido el frasco de tinta, apenas quedaba un poquito en el fondo y suspiro algo decepcionada por haber perdido el preciado liquido. Lo tapo y se lo guardo, y saco su varita para limpiar la superficie de la mesa. Theo se lo impidio. Miro las manchas de tinta que habian encima de la superficie de madera. Y sonrio. Alli estaban los sellos que habian imprimido con sus cuerpos. Las marcas de su secreto. El unico y mudo testigo de lo que alli habia pasado. No queria borrarlo. No queria que desapareciera.

Miro aquellos dibujos en forma de semicirculos que habia dejado marcada la cadera de Hermione, y aquellas marcas en forma de alas de pajaro que habia marcado los homoplatos de Nott cuando se tumbo bocarriba con ella encima...miro todas aquellas marcas con deseo y algo que reconocio como felicidad. Beso a Hermione con mucha ternura antes de que cogiendola de la cintura, salieran de la biblioteca. En los sombrios pasillos del castillo, se vieron obligados a soltarse, y volver a sus salas comunes, siendo el misantro de Slytherin, y la sabelotodo comelibros de Griffindor, sin que nadie supiera lo que habia pasado...y aunque asi fuera...quien iba a creerles?

Cuando Theo llego a la sala comun de las serpientes, alli habia un gran revuelo. Poco despues, sonaron las alarmas del castillo. Dumbledore habia muerto, habian mortifagos en la escuela. Sintio terror por lo que le podia pasar a Hermione, pero no le dejaron salir de la sala comun. Draco no estaba en ninguna parte. Muchos decian que era el propio Malfoy quien habia asesinado al director.

Y fue asi, como Theo se enfrento a la noche mas larga de su vida, la noche en la que mas miedo paso temiendo perder lo que mas amaba...despues de haber pasado la tarde mas feliz de su existencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo se enfrento con estoicismo resignado al verano que lo separaba de su septimo curso. Recordaba con tristeza el funeral de Dumbledore, como todos los alumnos habian iluminado sus varitas en una silenciosa plegaria por su director. Recordaba haber visto a Granger llorando en brazos de Harry y Ron. Recordaba como habia deseado poder acercarse a ella, abrazarla...consolarla. Recordaba como deseaba haberle dicho todo lo que sentia, como deseo haberle dicho que el la protegeria, que si queria, el la llevaria lejos, y la pondria a salvo.

Pero no lo hizo, no pudo, mas que nada, porque los Griffindor del trio dorado se la llevaron.  
Y Theo se quedo solo, rodeado de estudiantes que ni lo conocian ni lo conocerian nunca, viendo como la unica persona que habia compartido su corazon, era arrastrada lejos de el.

Pero le quedaba el consuelo de que cuando comenzar ael curso, volveria a verla. Si...entonces se lo diria. La volveria a ver...y se lo diria todo...se lo confesaria todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El septimo curso comenzo mal para Theo. Hermione no estaba alli. Ni siquiera se habia matriculado. Eso le destrozo el corazon. Le desgarro el alma. Un curso entero sin ella.

Las clases eran horriblemente aburridas. Se volvio apatico, mas solitario que de costumbre. Theo apenas cruzo mas de cinco palabras seguidas con ninguno de sus compa eros en todo lo que iba de a o.

Se pasaba los dias encerrado en la biblioteca, consumido por las dudas, aterrado por sus propios temores, enfrentandose a sus miedos...donde estaba Hermione? Que estaria haciendo? Porque no le habia escrito? Porque no tenia noticias de ella? Se habia olvidado de el?

Y lo unico que consolaba a Theo, lo unico que le hacia seguir enpie dia tras dia...lo unico que le motivaba a continuar,...era una simple y humilde mesa de la que todos los estudiantes rehuian porque estaba manchada de tinta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era el final del septimo curso, y habian habido avisos y rumores de que algo se acercaba. Hubo una gran batalla cuando los mortifagos entraron arrasando con todo. Theo se unio a la batalla para defender la escuela. Y entonces escucho rumores, de que Potter, Weasley y Granger con otros miembros de la orden del fenix. Y no pudo contenerse. Salio corriendo. No sabia donde estaba ella, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para encontrarla.

Si le pasaba algo...si la mataban...ella era una hija de muggles, era un objetivo...Sentia un sabor amargo de bilis en la boca fruto del miedo y el terror a perderla.

Y lo que vio al llegar al bosque le congelo la sangre en las venas. Alli estaba Potter, saliendo de la espesura. Despues de haber matado a Voldemort. Y alli estaba Granger, sangrando. Vio como Ron corria hacia ella y la abrazaba. Aquel pelirojo descerebrado abrazando a su Hermione...pero lo que hizo que su corazon estallara en pedazos y ardiera consumido por la mas aberrante y bizarra desesperacion fue ver como el la besaba. Y como ella correspondia a ese beso.

Theo bajo la mano, guardo su varita. Se giro, y co la cabeza agachada, con los ojos anegados de lagrimas camino de nuevo al castillo, alejandose de la vida de Hermione.

Hermione abrazo a Ron cuando sus labios se separaron por fin. Y pudo ver como una silueta alta y espigada se alejaba del lugar. Nunca supo quien era. Nunca supo quien se iba de alli. Pero por algun motivo, por apenas un segundo, creyo oler en la fria visa nocturna un sutil aroma a fresas y regaliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo se sento con pesadez en el gran sillon de su escritorio. Dentro de pocos dias seria el aniversario de la muerte de Dumbledore, y miraba la carta que le recordaba la ceremoria conmmemorativa.

No sabia porque seguian insistiendo. No estuvo alli el primer a o...ni el segundo...y dudaba que fuera a ir el tercero.

Miro las paredes de su despacho con cierto cansancio. Tres a os ya...Desde que todo se desencadeno. Su padre fue arrestado por mortifago, y ejecutado con un beso de dementor. A el lo habian investigado, pero al no encontrar nada, no habian tenido mas remedio que soltarle. Era hijo unico, y su madre murio cuando el era ni o. Y ahora, era amo y se or de una casa vacia, cabeza de clan de una familia de un solo miembro...

Se levanto, y decidio dar un paseo por los jardines. Miro la inmensa mole de su casa. Su castillo. Traido piedra a piedra de algun paraje olvidado y remoto de Noruega hacia siglos por alguno de sus ancestros en un arrebato de ostentacion.

Era inmenso, de piedra maciza, de gruesos y solidos muros. Una mezcla de baluarte y atalaya. No era un castillo pensado para quedar bonito en las fotos, ni en los cuadros. No era una de esas obras de arquitectura pensadas para alojar a princesas en altos torreones...no. Era una mole inmensa de piedra dura, fria...aquel enorme castillo trasmitia un claro mensaje con solo verlo: "Aqui estoy, y aqui me quedo, y a ver si tienes huevos de intentar impedirmelo". Sonrio. Siempre le habia gustado aquel castillo. Pero era demasiado grande, demasiado frio...demasiado solitario, demasiado lleno de malos recuerdos.

Acabo volviendo al interior, pese al buen tiempo que empezaba a caldear la atmosfera al final de la primavera y el comienzo del verano en Gran Breta a, Theo siempre tenia frio. Habia algo en su interior que no habia sido capaz de hacerle volver a sentir calor despues de lo que paso la noche que murio el viejo director.

Se encamino a la inmensa biblioteca del castillo. Antes era una gran sala, pero despues de varias reformas segun las especificaciones de de Nott, ahora la biblioteca era toda un ala de la residencia. Se habia dedicado a comprar libros los ultimos a os. Inmensas colecciones de libros sobre todos los temas. Libros que habia leido con entusiasmo, dispuesto a ocupar cada segundo de sus dias, para no permitirse pensar. Para no permitirse sentir.

Y alli, en la biblioteca, estaba su posesion mas preciada. Su mayor tesoro. Algo que le habia costado una peque a fortuna que pago gustoso: una vieja y robusta mesa manchada de tinta.

Mcgonagall nunca entendio porque aquel ex-estudiante de slytherin habia querido llevarse aquella mesa de la biblioteca, pero habia propuesto ofrecer una muy suculenta donacion para actualizar y mejorar el equipamiento de los laboratorios y las reservas de ingredientes y de los invernaderos de botanica a cambio de la peque a concesion, y la nueva directora habia acabado accediendo a su peticion.

Y ahora, alli la tenia. Para su disfrute, como un mortificante recordatorio de lo que habia perdido. Y sobre la mesa, doblado con amorosa dedicacion, un pa uelo. Una corbata, con los colores de Griffindor.

Todos los dias, como un ritual, como una peregrinacion a un altar sagrado, Theo se acercaba a la mesa y pasaba la mano sobre la rugosa superficie, dibujando con los dedos el contorno de las ya conocidas manchas. Rozaba el pedazo de tela, sin nunca atreverse a cogerlo. Resistiendose siempre al deseo de cogerlo y olerlo, y llenarse con ese atroz y conocido aroma a fresas y regalices que tantos recuerdos le traia.

Todo habia empeorado hacia algun tiempo, cuando una nota de prensa anunciaba al mundo la feliz noticia de que los heroes de la guerra magica que habia acabado con el mago oscuro mas peligroso de todos los tiempos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley habian hecho publico su compromiso.

Aquello lo habia desecho por dentro. Pero Theo habia seguido a delante con su vida. O al menos lo habia intentado. Habia salido con un par de chicas que le habian gustado y le habian parecido adecuadas. Pero a la segunda cita...siempre acababa encontrandolas insulsas, sosas, aburridas, predecibles...por muy inteligentes que fueran, no eran brillantes. No eran Hermione Granger.

Y eso lo desesperaba. Hacia tiempo ya que se habia resignado, que se habia rendido. Y la unica forma de sobrellevar el dia a dia era dedicarse con una brutal frialdad y una atroz dedicacion a sus negocios. Invertia, investigaba, buscaba...y sus inversiones siempre tenian exito. Todo lo que tocaba se convertia en oro casi al instante. Su precision era casi profetica. Pero ni todo el exito del mundo podia hacerle sentir, y se entregaba a su trabajo con una desapasionada precision. Solo para estar ocupado.

Ni siquiera supo porque decidio ir. Ni siquiera sabia porque esta vez cedia a sus impulsos. Pero por primera vez desde aquel funeral en septimo curso, habia decidido volver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo se quedo apartado, atras, muy atras en la multitud. Su aspecto no era exactamente el que la gente suele esperar de uno de los magos mas ricos del pais. Por no decir del continente.

Hacia meses que no se cortaba el pelo. No porque le gustara llevarlo largo...si no porque le daba exactamente igual arreglarselo que no. Le llegaba casi por los hombros, con un largo flequillo moreno que le tapa casi por completo los ojos en desordenados mechones.

Llevaba puesto un exquisito traje de corte a medida, con los faldones de la camisa por fuera del pantalon, y los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, y como siempre, no llevaba corbata. Su aspecto era totalmente casual, como alguien que pese a llevar una ropa tan cara que a cualquier otro le habria costado un dos meses de ahorros conseguirlas, la llevaba de cualquier manera. No iba desastrado, ni desarreglado. Eso habria sido faltar a la verdad. Pero sencillamente parecia mas un rebelde sin causa que un magnate millonario con un CI que rebasaba todos los standares convencionales.

Y mientras en el estrado los profesores hacian sus discursos, y la multitud silenciosa asentia emocionada, Theo la vio. Alli, junto a Potter y Weasley, con una tunica color violeta. Mas madura, con su cuerpo mas definido, con el pelo suelto, arreglado en una cascada de suaves rizos y tirabuzones color miel. Con aspecto triste y fragil. Y Theo, que habia creido que su corazon no podia estar mas roto, comprendio que se equivocaba, pues solo aquella imagen de Hermione en la distancia, pisoteo los fragmentos con cruel rudeza.

Los discursos terminaron, hubieron algunos aplausos, y Nott sencillamente se acerco a las mesas con bebidas y aperitivos. Busco una botella. Le daba igual lo que fuera, el buscaba algo en concreto. Y lo encontro. Una etiqueta que anunciaba al mundo que en el interior de esa botella habia algo con un porcentaje de alcohon superior al 70 %. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba. Se lleno una copa y casi la apura de un trago. Sintio casi inmediatamente la calida sensacion que comenzaba en su estomago y se expandia como una nube de vapor hacia sus sentidos. Adormeciendoselos. Haciendo que sus pensamientos se relentizaran y le costara trabajo concentrarse. Justo lo que necesitaba, si.

-Theodore Nott?- Una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz femenina. Y Theo rezaba a cualquier dios que pudeira estar escuchandole que porfavor, no fuera ella. Lentamente se giro. Mierda. Ahora comprendia porque era ateo.

-Hermione Granger...-susurro apenas

-Cuanto tiempo...-repuso ella con una medio sonrisa

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Ella no sabia que decir. El no tenia nada que decir.

-Como...como te va?- pregunto Hermione al fin- No he sabido nada de ti desde...-trago saliva con pesadez ante la abrumadora verdad con la que los recuerdos la abofeteaban- desde sexto curso...

-Bien, supongo- le contesto el, sin animos de decir mucho mas.

-Y que es de tu vida, Theodore?- insistio ella. Theo no queria mas que que se callara...que dejara de preguntar...

-Los aurores arrestaron y ejecutaron a mi padre, herede los negocios familiares y ahora me dedico a ello.  
La brutal sinceridad y la total naturalidad con la que el hablo la desarmo por completo.

-Oh, vaya...

-Lei en la prensa que te habias casado, Granger- Theo nunca supo porque dijo eso, pero se increpo a si mismo "ademas de imbecil eres masoquista, Theodore Nott, bien hecho...hurga en la herida, porque ella no lo esta haciendo lo suficiente..."

-Si bueno...-Hermione empezaba a removerse incomoda- Estuvimos algun tiempo juntos y nos comprometimos, pero no salio bien y acabamos rompiendo el compromiso, no llegamos a casarnos.

-Ya...lamento oir eso- Mintio el

-Te apetece dar un paseo? Aqui hay mucha gente...-Hermione no se atrevia a mirarle a la cara, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, el largo flequillo de Nott no le habria dejado verle los ojos.

-Claro...

Sin decirse nada, comenzaron a caminar juntos. Poco a poco, el silencio dejo de ser incomodo, y solo se oia el ritmico sonido de sus pisadas.

La inercia de los caminos recorridos una y otra vez se impuso al sentido comun, y sin tener muy claro porque habian tomado esa ruta, o como es que habian llegado alli, ambos se encontraron metidos en la familiar biblioteca del colegio. Nott se sento en una de las sillas, intentando no pensar. Rezando para no recordar. Para que el fantasma de su pasado no volviera para atormentarle.

Y se dedico, como hiciera hacia mucho tiempo atras, a observarla. Hermione paseaba entre las estanterias, entre las mesas...y parecia buscar algo.

Theo no pudo contenerse mas. Algo en su pecho se rebelo y decidio que ya era suficiente.

-No esta aqui

-Que?- Dijo ella sorprendia por oirle hablar de nuevo

-Que no esta aqui

-El que?- dijo ella poniendose colorada de golpe e intentando aparentar que no sabia de lo que le hablaba.

-La mesa manchada de tinta, no esta aqui, me la lleve

-Que? Te la llevaste?- parecia sorprendia por la revelacion. El se encogio de hombros y clavo la vista al suelo. Se puso depie y se acerco a la puerta de salida.

-Si, hace mucho tiempo. Cuando empece el ultimo curso y tu no volviste, y no tuve noticias tuyas en todo el año, venia aqui y me pasaba las tardes contemplando los marcas y las manchas que dejamos en la mesa. No podia soportarlo. Pase meses esperando una carta, una nota...lo que fuera. No sabia si estabas viva o muerta, no sabia que sentias o pensabas, no sabia nada y sigo sin saberlo. Pero entonces comenzo la batalla...y te busque, y te encontre en brazos de Weasley.- Theo no podia parar. Habia abierto la caja de los truenos y ahora la tormenta se cobraba su precio, pero seguia mirando al suelo, no podia soportar la idea de volver a mirarla a ella. Porque entonces no podria decir lo que llevaba 4 a os guardandose en el pecho- Y despues de la batalla vino el funeral, y tu seguias actuabas como si nada hubiera pasado. Y despues me gradue, y tu seguias sin dar se ales de vida. Y entonces vi la nota de prensa de que te casabas con ese pelirojo, y he pasado los ultimos cuatro putos a os intentando olvidarte y no he podido. Eres mi mayor fracaso Granger, porque no he podido tenerte y aun asi, no he podido sacarte de mi mente. Asi que si...me lleve la maldita mesa, porque es lo unico que tengo para recordarme a mi mismo, que no fuiste un sue o, y que por una vez en mi asquerosa vida, me senti vivo.

Theo se giro y le dio la espalda, y arranco a andar hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Caminaba despacio, pero no se permitio a si mismo girarse. No se permitio mirarla. Ni una sola vez. Porque sabia que si la miraba, no podria irse, y no iba a permitir que ella le volviera ha hacer da o. No le permetiria que esta vez, fuera ella quien volviera a dejarle, quien lo volviera a dejar atras, olvidado en un pasado que fingiria que no habia sucedido.

Theo sucumbio a la estupida esperanza de que Hermione corriera tras el. A la esperanza de que lo siguiera, de que lo buscara y lo frenara. A la esperanza de que fuera a buscarlo. Pero esa esperanza murio, arrastrando consigo los ultimos fragmentos que le quedaban de orgullo.

Y Nott llego a la salida, que daba a los jardines. Se adentro en ellos, sin pararse ha hablar con nadie e ignorando a aquellos que le saludaban. Sencillamente, busco el traslador que habia para invitados, y desaparecio de alli. Y volvio al unico lugar donde podia desahogar su tristeza sin que nadie lo viera: su castillo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuatro meses. Habian pasado cuatro meses desde aquel bizarro encuentro durante la ceremonia conmemorativa de la muerte del viejo director. Y a Theo aun le escocian en la garganta todas las cosas que le habia dicho a Granger.

Era un asqueroso dia de lluvia. Aunque mas bien, aquella tormenta era un aguacero. El sonrio con amargura. Aquel dia era un reflejo perfecto de como se sentia.

Se habia pasado todo el dia en la biblioteca, sentado junto a los grandes ventanales de vidrieras. Y ahora que era bien entrada la noche, seguia alli. Algunos elfos domesticos se habian acercado a su amo para ofrecerle algo de comer que el siempre rechazaba con delicadeza. Las pobres criaturas se sentian tristes, su amo llevaba varios meses triste, y no todo lo que intentaban para procuar alegrarle no funcionaba. Ni siquiera hacer sus dulces favoritos o tentanrlo con los platos que mas le gustaban. Nada funcionaba.

Llamaron a la puerta. Theo alzo las cejas sorprendo. Hacia mas de 5 a os que no recivia visitas. Se puso su pesada bata de terciopelo sobre su ropa de andar por casa y camino hacia el recividor, vio que los elfos correteaban para atender a su visita pero el no lo permito. Sentia cierta curiosidad.

-Ya abro yo, Niklers

-Pero amo...

-No te preocupes, abrire yo, puedes retirarte Niklers, te llamare si necesito algo.

-Si amo...

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta con violencia. Theo fruncio el ce o irritado. Fuera quien fuera el visitante, si seguia llamando con esa fuerza e insistencia acabaria arrancando el pomo del llamador. Abrio la puerta, y se quedo petrificado. Alli, bajo una cortina de lluvia, calada hasta los huesos, estaba Hermione Granger.

Las pupilas de Theo se dilataron ante la vision, ni siquiera podia parpadear, tenia demasiado miedo de que en esa milesima de segundo en la que sus parpados se cerraran, la imagen que tenia delante desapareciera. Tenia demasiado miedo de que fuera un espejismo.

Ella le miraba, abrazandose el pecho y frotandose los brazos, con su abrigo chorreando de agua y el pelo pegado a su craneo, a sus mejillas y a su cuello. Tenia sus preciosos ojos color miel hinchados y enrojecidos, y sus dientes casta eteaban de frio. Eso ultimo lo hizo reaccionar.

-Granger, que haces?

-No...no lo se...no lo se Theo...no lo se...- Hermione dio un par de titubeantes pasos y acabo hechandose al cuello de Nott, abrazandolo y rompiendo a llorar en el hueco de su cuello.

Aquello lo demolio por completo. Un simple gesto, un par de palabras, y Hermione tras 4 a os de olvido habia vuelto a ser el centro de su universo. La abrazo y la arrastro dentro, casi llevandola en bolandas, llevandola hacia la gran chimenea del salon principal, donde se concentro en calmar el temblor de sus manos y sus dedos para poder quitarle el empapado abrigo. Lo que habia debajo no era mucho mejor, el agua helada de lluvia habia calado hasta su ropa, estaba toda chorreando.

-Niklers

Un elfo domestico aparecio con un suave pop tras su amo

-Trae toallas, una bata y ropa seca para nuestra invitada...-las palabra salieron estranguladas de su garganta, tenia la boca seca y le costaba hablar. Le costaba pensar. Ella lo llenaba todo.

El elfo desaparecio y Theo no pudo mas que acercar a la temblorosa Hermine al calor del fuego mientras esperaban a que el elfo trajera lo requerido para adecentarla.

-Yo...yo lo siento mucho...-Dijo ella con un sollozo- no queria...tuve miedo Theo...

-Shhhh- dijo suavemente el, tapandole los labios con un dedo- Ahora no, calmate...hablaremos luego...

"Hablaremos luego" Fue casi profetico. De hecho, fue lo ultimo coherente que se oyo en el salon en las siguientes 4 horas. Porque Hermione no le permitio terminar la frase, y se abrazo de nuevo al cuello de Theo acallandolo con un desesperado beso. Y la respuesta de el no se hizo esperar. Diez segundos despues cuatro temblorosas manos despasaban botenes y daban tirones a prendas de ropa, ya bien secas o empapadas, 20 dedos recorrian cuerpos que hacia mas de 4 a os que no se encontraban, pero que se reconocian al mero tacto. 4 piernas se enredaban sobre la alfombra cobrandose una deuda largamente aplazada

Theo se olvido de todo. Se entrego como solo una vez en su vida lo habia hecho. Hermione volvia a llenar toda su mente, y algo de luz, volvio ha hacerse en su vida.

Cuando el peque o elfo reaparecio con un pop en la estancia, se ruborizo escandalosamente, pero acabo sonriendo. A fin de cuentas...su amo parecia de todo menos triste en estos momentos...con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acerco a una de las mesas y dejo las toallas, las batas y la ropa seca en una mesa, y de puntillitas volvio a salir, desapareciendo con un pop

Esa noche, en las cocinas los elfos cuchichearon y rieron, e hicieron cena para dos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione llevaba una semana en la casa de Theo. No habian hablado mucho, pero tampoco les habia hecho falta.

Al final, despues de muchos infructuosos intentos, habian llegado al gran dormitorio de Nott. Habian sucumbido el uno al otro en el salon, en el recividor, varias veces en las escaleras...pero alli estaban al fin, en aquella inmensa cama con postigos de preciosas maderas, abrazados bajo las suaves sabanas y arropados por una colcha de plumon

No se decian nada, solo tenian las frentes apoyadas la una en la otra y se acariciaban con la punta de la nariz, haciendose reir mutuamente con aquel infantil gesto de cari o.

-Pasado ma ana tendre que irme Theo...-dijo ella al fin

-No

-Theo...tengo trabajo, tengo que irme...

-No, dejaras el trabajo, tu no te vas

Ella lo solto y se sento en la cama mirandolo indignada, el sencillamente se tumbo boca arriba y se coloco las manos en la nuca mirandola sin cambiar su expresion de extasiada felicidad

-No vas a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer; Theodore Nott

-Si puedo

-Que?

-Que si puedo, Granger

-Quien te crees que eres? Que narices te da derecho a pensar que puedes controlarme?- ella se sentia indignada y furiosa, con unas pocas palabras, aquel idiota habia roto la magia del momento

-Soy el que se ha pasado casi cinco a os esperandote Granger...-dijo el incorporandose y volviendola a abrazar- Y dejaras tu trabajo porque ya no te te hace falta, y porque vas a necesitar todo tu tiempo para saldar la deuda temporal que tienes conmigo...luego...ya veremos si te dejo que vuelvas a ir a trabajar...

-Oye!- dijo ella sin poder evitar una sonrisita ante esas palabras- yo no te debo nada Theo! No tengo ninguna deuda!

-Ah no?- dijo el ronroneandole en la oreja a Hermione, y provocandole un escalofrio- Deja que te demuestre mis razones y mis argumentos, Granger...

Y abrazandola la arrastro de nuevo dentro de las sabanas, explicandole con actos mas que con palabras porque debia dejar su trabajo, porque debia quedarse con el... la respuesta era demasiado simple: Theo la necesitaba. Theo la desaba, Theo queria saciarse de ella antes de poder seguir con su vida y plantearse un nuevo futuro con ella a su lado.

En algun momento de la noche, entre risas, jadeos y gemidos, Theo saco un brazo y palpo a ciegas su mesita de noche, encontro el tirador del primer cajon, y lo abrio. Con los dedos, tanteo el interior hasta que toco una peque a caja, la abrio y saco lo que habia dentro, volviendo a meter la mano bajo el revuelto de sabanas, mantas y cuerpos

-Por cierto Granger...-dijo cogiendo la mano de ella y poniendole sin mucha ceremonia un anillo en ella- Tambien te vas a casar conmigo.

-Theo...se te habia ocurrido que podria decirte que no?

-Ni se me paso por la cabeza...-dijo el con una aplastante seguridad que la hizo reir, y acabaron besandose de nuevo y olvidandose de todo, menos de ellos.

Cuando Draco Malfoy recivio la carta en la que era cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia matrimonial que uniria a Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger en matrimonio, estallo en carcajadas. Aquello tenia que ser una broma.

Al dia siguiente fue a la residencia de su antiguo compa ero de colegio, y cuando la griffindor le abrio la puerta en bata, la sonrisa se le fue de los labios. No era una broma.

Paso la tarde con la pareja de prometidos sin saber que decir, que preguntar, y mucho menos, como se habian conocido esos dos, porque por lo que a Draco Malfoy concernia, su amigo y la leona no habian cruzado una palabra nunca.

Cuando volvio a su mansion, se sentia confundido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter, su esposa Ginny y su mejor amigo y cu ado, Ron aparecieron en los jardines del castillo de los Nott. Si no fuera porque la propia Hermione les confirmo en persona que todo era real, habrian pensado que aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto.

Su mejor amiga casandose con un slytherin al que ellos jurarian que apenas conocia? Como habia pasado eso? Hermine no les conto la historia...solo les dijo que era algo entre ellos que a nadie concernia.

Para sorpresa de todos, la ceremonia fue muy intima. Alli no habian mas de 30 personas, todos amigos cercanos o familiares directos.

Hermione estaba preciosa en su vestido de novia, y Theodore no para de sonreir. Aquellos que lo conocian se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ver sonreir a Theodore Nott ya era bastante raro, pero verlo sostener aquella sonrisa durante tanto tiempo, y que encima se le ensanchara cada vez mas era inaudito.

Lo que nadie entendia era porque la novia llevaba un corbatin de slytherin atada en la mu eca, y porque el novio llevaba uno de Griffindor en la suya.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, Nott no espero a que el sacerdote le dijera que podia besar a la novia, ya habia esperado bastante.

-Vaya Potter...-dijo Malfoy cuando el banquete ya habia empezado- no esperaba verte aqui

-Por si lo has olvidado Malfoy, soy amigo de la novia...

-Hay algo que te queria preguntar...cuando estabamos en la escuela Granger te dijo alguna vez algo de Nott? Porque juraria que nunca se vieron mas de un par de veces en los pasillos...

Harry se encogio de hombros, el tampoco lo entendia

-Harry cielo, has visto a los novios?- Ginny se acerco corriendo a su esposo

-No...porque?

-Porque va a comenzar el baile y tienen que abrir pista, puedes ir a buscarlos dentro? Yo voy a mirar por los jardines

Potter miro a Malfoy mientras su esposa se alejaba

-conoces la casa, huron?

-mas que tu

-Pues te vienes

El moreno y el platinado se metieron en el castillo, mirando en el gran salon donde los elfos domesticos trabajaban ajetreados para atender a todos los invitados y preparaban bandejas y bandejas de aperitivos y los tenteenpies para la fiesta. Malfoy solto una risita maliciosa

-de que te ries tu ahora?

-Que te apuestas a que esos dos comelibros estan pasando su noche de bodas en la biblioteca,...-Harry no pudo contener una maliciosa sonrisa al oir el comentario

-Si bueno...sabiendo lo sabelotodo que son esos dos no me extra aria...

-A mi lo que no me extra aria...-a adio el rubio de ojos de hielo- es que necesitaran buscar un manual para saber que hacer a continuacion.

Ambos acabaron soltando una carcajada. Y se acercaron riendo y bromeando sobre ello a la biblioteca, que tenia las puertas cerradas.

Pero cuando Malfoy alargaba la mano hacia el tirador de la puerta, un largo y entrecortado gemido femenino lo freno en seco. Miro a la cara al ojiverde que parecia tan sorprendido como el.  
A ambos los pudo la curiosidad, y pegaron las orejas a la puerta.

-Theo! Por Merlin... Donde has aprendido eso?

-Pagina 42, querida...

-Creia que ibamos a probar con la 54...

-La ultima vez que probamos con la 54 me pase dos semanas en San Murgos con una escayola...

-Habria sido solo una semana si no te hubieras empe ado en intentarlo otra vez en la habitacion del hospital!- la voz de Hermione sonaba casi enfadada

-Si bueno...y tu para que vienes a visitarme con solo lenceria negra debajo del abrigo?

-para darte motivos para que te curaras pronto y volvieras a casa en el menor tiempo posible?- Hermione sonaba como una ni a buena que no quiere que sus padres pillen el estropicio que acaba de provocar

-Si...claro...

-Por cierto Theo...

-Dime, Sra Nott...

-Hay algo que quiero intentar...

-Humm...tu diras...

Sonido de pasos que corretean alejandose y luego corretean acercandose. Sonido de paginas de libro pasando muy rapido

-Esto...

-Estas de broma...no?

-Asustado, Sr Nott...?

-Tu lo has querido Sra Nott...-Risitas por parte de los dos. Al cabo de unos segundos, risitas solo por parte de Theo

-Theo...Theo...- la voz de Hermione suena escandalizada- que diablos haces con la varita?

-Pues seguir las especificaciones del libro querida...

-Pero esa parte no!

-Oh, vamos...mira quien esta asustada ahora...

Mas risas, que acaban siendo ahogadas por un chillidito por parte de Hermione y un monton de gemidos por parte de los dos.

Harry y Draco se miran con los ojos como platos.

-Esto...sera mejor que nos vayamos, no crees?- dice Harry acalorado y rojo hasta las cejas

-Si...creo que sera lo mejor...

Mientras se alejaban de la puerta de la biblioteca, una vaharada de perfume de fresas y regaliz los alcanzo, y prefirieron no especular al respecto.

Una vez en el jardin, ambos se miraron incomodos, pero agradecidos de la fresca brisa que les aclaraba las ideas.

-Joder con los comelibros...

-Ni que lo digas Potter...

-Malfoy...- la voz de Harry sonaba inusualmente preocuapada

-Que?

-Estaba yo pensando...cuando esos dos tengan hijos...seran los comelibros definitivos, no crees?

-Desde luego...-dijo Malfoy, totalmente deacuerdo

-Has pensando que nuestros hijos iran a Hogwards con ellos?

Se hizo un pesado silencio.

-Habra que tener una charla paterno filial sobre lo que se puede o no hacer en una biblioteca...-Draco se solto un poco la corbata. De pronto, lo que sus descendientes pudieran aprender de los libros le preocupaba. Le preocupaba mucho.

Porque ninguno de ellos, ni Harry ni Draco habian parado a pensar ni por un segundo que leer puede ser divertido, ni habian entendido nunco lo apasionante que puede ser estudiar. Literalmente.

Porque en un a biblioteca no solo hay libros, tambien hay gente que ama los libros. Y gente que inesperdamente, entre los libros, puede encontrar a alguien a quien amar.

E igual que hay libros que dejan marca en aquellos que los leen, las personas pueden dejar tambien su marca. Aunque sean marcas de tinta, de un granate tan oscuro que parece casi negro. Marcas en la madera con sabor a fresa y regaliz


End file.
